1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system for a video display equipment, and more particularly, to a multiple damping device of a speaker system for a video display equipment which is capable of having an improved multiple damping structure in the speaker system to thereby achieve a low howling and a high quality of sound.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a video display equipment such as a computer monitor where a speaker system is embedded is designed to install the speaker system in the space between the outside wall of a Braun tube and the inside wall of a cabinet adapted for surrounding the Braun tube, as shown in FIG. 1. It can be therefore understood that the dimension of the speaker system depends upon the size of the width of the installation space thereof.
In addition, the dimension of the speaker system defines the short-diameter of a speaker as well as the ratio of the short-diameter to the long-diameter thereof.
As known, the ratio of the short-diameter to the long-diameter of the speaker has a serious relevancy to the quality of sound of the speaker. Under the conditions where other requirements are same, the speaker system can accomplish a high quality of sound when the ratio of the short-diameter to the long-diameter thereof is 1:1.
In other words, the speaker system can accomplish the high quality of sound, in the state where a gasket and cone paper constituting the speaker take a geometrically regular round shape.
Now, an explanation of the construction of a conventional speaker system for a video display equipment will be discussed with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view illustrating the speaker system of FIG. 1 and a damping device thereof, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating the assembled state of FIG. 2.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional track type speaker system for the video display equipment includes: a cover frame united-type speaker 1 having a cover frame 101 and a speaker 100 for generating sound as integrated with each other; a back cover 2 assembled at the back portion of the cover frame united-type speaker 1 and installing a damping member fitting portion 200 at the top and bottom portions thereof, respectively; and a damping member 3 adapted to be inserted into a damping member fitting hole 201 of the damping member fitting portion to couple the cover frame united-type speaker 1 and the back cover 2 on a cabinet 4 and for damping the vibration generated upon the operation of the speaker and transmitted to the cabinet 4.
At this time, the speaker 100 is comprised of a gasket 102, a ring-shaped edge 103 attached on the inside of the gasket, and cone paper 104 attached on the inside of the edge 103.
On the other hand, the damping member 3 is comprised of a hollow cylinder type of body portion 300 having a plurality of cutting grooves 301 on the circumferential surface thereof, a flange portion 302 formed in a radial direction on the one end where the plurality of cutting grooves 301 of the body portion 300 are not formed, and protrusions 304 formed in a radial direction on the other end where the plurality of cutting grooves 301 of the body portion 300 are formed.
Under the above construction, an explanation of the assembling process and operation of the damping device of the conventional speaker system will be given.
Firstly, in the state where the cover frame united-type speaker 1 has been assembled with the back cover 2, the damping member 3 is, as shown in FIG. 2, inserted into the damping member fitting hole 201 of the damping member fitting portion 200 formed on the top and bottom ends of the back cover 2, respectively.
At this time, after the body portion 300 of the damping member 3 is completely inserted into the damping member fitting hole 201, the damping member 3 is restored to its original shape by means of an elastic force thereof. As a result, the protrusions 304, which are formed on the other end of the body portion 300 at which the cutting grooves 301 are formed, are positioned on the back edge of the damping member fitting portion 200 to thereby prevent the deviation of the damping member 3.
Thereby, after the body portion 300 of the damping member 3 mounted on the speaker 100 passes through a speaker system fitting boss 400 formed on the cabinet 4, the speaker system fitting boss 400 is fastened with a washer based screw 6.
The flange portion 302 of the damping member 3 serves to prevent the direct contact of a positioning rib 401 with the damping member fitting portion 200.
Under the assembled state as above, on the other hand, the conventional damping device is intended to cut the vibration generated upon the operation of the speaker system by means of the material characteristic and geometrical structure of the damping member 3, whereby it can eliminate screen flickering phenomenon on the video display equipment.
However, since the conventional speaker system adapted for the video display equipment implements the vibration damping operation only at one time, there occurs a problem that it fails to fully damp the vibration transmitted to the cabinet 4.
If a great amount of vibration not damped by means of the damping member 3 is transmitted to the cabinet 4, therefore, it is finally transmitted to the Braun tube to produce the resonance of a shadow mask installed on the inside of the Braun tube, thereby generating the flickering on the screen.
In other words, in case of generating the flickering due to the insufficient damping result, the speaker system can not raise sound pressure over a predetermined output value and enlarge frequency bandwidth at a low pass.
In conclusion, the conventional speaker system fails to increase the wattage of the speaker because of the incomplete damping result and particularly, exhibits a serious flickering on the screen at the frequency band under about 200 Hz. As a result, it can not lower the frequency band to a low sound to thereby degrade the quality of sound, which of course renders the quality of the speaker system substantially deteriorated.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multiple damping device of a speaker system for a video display equipment that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related arts.
An object of the invention is to provide a multiple damping device of a speaker system for a video display equipment which is capable of passing the vibration generated upon the operation of the speaker system through a multiple damping path to thereby prevent the screen flickering in the video display equipment caused due to the vibration transmitted to a cabinet, whereby the speaker system can produce a high wattage output and ensure the extension of the frequency band at a low pass.
To accomplish this and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a multiple damping device of a speaker system for a video display equipment having a cover frame united-type speaker for generating sound, a back cover assembled at the back portion of the cover frame united-type speaker and installing a damping member fitting portion at the top and bottom portions thereof, respectively, and a damping member adapted to be inserted into a damping member fitting hole to couple the cover frame united-type speaker and the back cover on a cabinet and for damping the vibration generated upon the operation of the speaker and transmitted to the cabinet, the multiple-damping device including: a multiple damping part adapted to be installed between the cover frame united-type speaker and the cabinet to thereby cut the transmission of the vibration generated upon the operation of the speaker system to the cabinet.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.